


A Promise Is a Promise

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e024 The Feast, Gilmore's Glorious Goods, M/M, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Omake, Scanlan knows all, Vax already planning to go back for seconds, Vaxmore, because giving Vax shit is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: After Vax gets busted by the gang inBy A Thread, this is their trip home.Just a littleomake.
Relationships: Vax'ildan & Vox Machina
Series: A Glorious Retelling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Promise Is a Promise

“You stink like sex,” Scanlan observed, his shorter legs struggling to keep up with Vax’s long strides out of Abdar’s Promenade. 

His nostrils flaring in distaste, Tiberius cast Fly on himself, catching the next updraft. 

“Jealous much?” Vax asked the gnome without turning around. 

“Not really,” Scanlan said. “Just making an observation.” 

“Please don’t,” Vex glared at him, peripherally observing Percy and Keyleth as they drew ahead of the rest of the party, their heads tilted close in quiet conversation.

“Hey, I’m just saying what we’re all thinking,” Scanlan said in his defense. 

“What am I thinking?” Grog asked, honestly curious to know.

“You’re thinking of fire water and large women,” Scanlan answered without missing a beat. 

“Wow, he’s right!” Grog exclaimed, grinning down at Pike, who laughed along with him. 

Vax noticed none of it. He was too busy planning his escape for later tonight, after everyone else was asleep. Now that he’d overcome his momentary embarrassment at being caught red-handed by his compatriots, it seemed more prudent to calculate his success rates for crawling back into Gilmore’s bed before the first light of dawn. A promise was a promise, after all. 


End file.
